Before the Chas: Tainted Blood
by Solemn
Summary: When two girls go through the unthinkable, one is left ragged and without an arm or leg, and the other is left part chemira. Now they search for a way to return themselves back to normal. With a little help from some chemiras, and some friends.
1. Chapter 1

.:.Before the Chaos.:.

Book One: Tainted Blood

Prologue: A New Beginning

I fidgeted in the hard wooden chair, as light redish brown hair fell to the ground in front of me. "Are you done yet!" I whined, mom came around, bent over, and smiled at me.Her sweet aroma filled my nose, "Yes honey, you're done", she said in a voice as soft as a canary, I hopped off the chair and Kitani bobbed into the room. Her brown hair bounced in her face as they ran up to mom, "Is it my turn now?" she said in a sqeaky voice, mother laughed, "Oh no honey," she said pushing Kitani's hair out of her face, "not today."

Kitani sniffled and began to cry, I walked up to her and wrapped my arm around her, "Would going to see Charlie make you feel better?" I asked before she broke into tears. Kitani's light blue eyes shinned up at me "Yeah!" she screamed running for the door, mother smiled, "Keep an eye on her." her smooth voice ringed. I nodded and followed Kitani out the door and onto the road, "Wait up!" I screamed at the hyper little girl skipping in front of me.

Once I caught up, she slowed up the pace, obviously tired, but shot off once again to Charlie's. "Meet you there later!" I cried walking off toward the town's entrace, my hands in my tan pants pockets. I heard screaming, then it died, so I ran to go see what it was all about, but ended up running smack dab into a small blonde haired, golden eyed boy. He fell on his back, "Hey...watch where you're going..." he mumbled rubbing his head, "Oh...sorry." I said gently helping him to his feet. "You know...running around in a place like this...is-" he paused looking up, and his mouth fell agape, "What...?" I asked, the boy shook his head, as if to snap out of a spell. "Oh nothing, what's you're name?" he asked politely, I smiled "Kira", he smiled back, "I'm Edward. Or Ed, whatever."

"Nice to meet you." he said, "But I have to go." my mouth formed into a frown, "Ok...bye..." I said lightly as Ed ran off. "HOPE TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" I yelled waving. Smiling, my little 7 year old brain couldn't fathom the probability, that I would see him again. Except, both of us would be changed, quite a bit. Physically, and mentally. And I, would be on a daring, and difficult path.

Chapter One: Better Days

'That was strange,' I thought, 'but the boy was sort of nice...'

My heavy boots thudded on the dirt, sending up small brown clouds behind me, I finally skidded to a stop in front of a small white-wash house. "Char-lie!" I hollered loudly, soon after, a light brownish-blonde head poking out of the upstairs window. "What?" he asked, "Do you want to come in?", I nodded and ran through the door, Charlie walked down the stairs frowning, "I was right in the middle of something, you just ihad/i to holler. I mean, couldn't you just come in?" he muttered. I giggled and ran up to him smirking, "Nope! But do you know if Kitani's here?" I asked, Charlie shook his head, but stopped when we heard a thud. "Oh no, Kitani must not be here, so I better go home." I said jokingly, making my feet sound like I had left out the door. My little sister came running, "Waaaaait! Don't leave me!" she squealed, her hands up in the air, and her brown hair trailing behind her, she tackled me.

"Ok, ok, come on then." I said picking her up and setting her outside, "Wait for me ok? I have to talk to Charlie for a moment." my friend blinked and he walked toward me. "So, Char-char. How's the automail business comming?" I asked, Charlie frowned, then replied "I told you not to call me that, and yes, It's going well, Kira." I smiled, "Well good!" Kitani knocked on the door, I nodded to Charlie, and dashed out the door.

Later that night, I was in my room, a large leather-back book on my lap. Dad knocked on the frame of the door and smiled, "Knock knock, what are you doing Kira?" he asked. "Nothing, reading." I replied not taking my eyes off of the book, "Oh really." Dad answered bending over to look at the written words on the book. His eyes widened when he did, "Kira!" he burst "What did I tell you about reading my alchemy books?" Dad tore the book out of my hands and shut it, I frowned, my mouth becomming strained. "So!" he spat his anger rising, I continued to frown and said nothing, Dad sighed angrily, "Just...don't do it again." he said calmly walking out, obviously trying to control his anger. My emotions swelled as I walked up to my bed, placed under a window, 'What's...so wrong...about learning...?' I thought looking out of the window, the sky slowly turning dark. 'Why...doesn't he want me to learn about alchemy? Why doesn't he want me to read that book?' I thought even harder, eventually my emotions bursting out and my eyes slowly dripping out tears.

Slowly, with my tears, the sky began to cry too. And I wondered, did God feel for me?

Chapter Two: A Stormy Night

After a full dinner of chicken, sweet corn, and mashed potatoes, I seceretly headed downstairs. Down there, was dad's study. Of course, it was where I had found the book, and it was where dad did his research. My ears were perked to hear if anyone was comming, but I slowly crept down the stairs, my feet finally reaching the cold cement at the bottom. I shivered, and slipping on a pair of socks in the basket nearby, the warm cotton felt good on my feet. "Now to get to buisness." I whispered, walking over the shelf with the strange jars sitting on it. They were slightly warm, and I picked out two, a jar with a white powder in it, and another packed with clay.

Suddenly, Kitani was behind me, "Boo!" she rasped. Instantly, I jumped out of my skin, "Kitani!" I hissed, "What are you doing?" She giggled, and looked at me, "What are you doing?", I sighed deeply and shook my head. "Just watch." I said walking over to dad's desk and pulling open a drawer, then taking a piece of chalk out of the drawer. Kitani smiled with excitement as I drew an alchemic array on the floor of dad's study, then putting the clay in the middle. "Ok, now where's the powder?" I asked Kitani in a whisper, she looked around, then picked up the jar of powder I had set down earlier. She brought it over to me, eyeing it with curiosity, taking the jar in hand, I poured some of it over the clay. Then put a small amount on my pale ivory hands.

"Kitani, stay back. I'm not sure what's going to happen." I said in a low voice, Kitani backed off and I moved towards the transmutation circle. The ground felt hard and cold on my boney knees, "Here it goes." I muttered, placing my hands on the array. At first, nothing happened, then the clay began to glow with a faint blue light, it then spred and grew bigger, Kitani now in the courner watching it fearfully. My light hair blew up and about, as the clay began to form into a small mutated blob, soon, the blob grew bigger at the top, it now looking ready to burst. The blue light became blinding, and I quickly took my hands off of the array and fell backwards. Steam filled the small room as the blue light died.

After the smoke cleared I ran over to Kitani, trying to calm her down, she was now in tears. "Shh...it's ok, it's over." I whispered soothingly, rubbing her back and laying my head on her's, "S-sister..." she mumbled between sobs, "I-i-it's so pretty." I blinked, my brown eyes trying to focus on the thing in the center of the transmutation circle. It turns out, that the blob of clay, had tansmuted into a manificent clay stallion. Smiling, I took Kitani's hand, and hugged her, "It is, isn't it." I said helping her up to the chair beside Dad's desk. Thunder clashed outside, making Kitani's eyes grow even wider than they were before, I heard knocks on the door and my heart leapt.

Two men were at the door, I could hear their voices. 'Oh no...they must be here for me. Maybe dad told them about me reading his books.' I thought my hands starting to shake. The two men burst through the door, and thudded down the stairs, and walked over to me, crushing my clay horse in the process. "Time to go you two." the black haired one said, extending a hand to grab us, Kitani and I cringed away. "Wait!" I heard mom shriek, her stumbling down the stairs toward us, "Our friends, of the family. I'm sure they would not mind watching them while we're gone. Please, don't take them away." she pleaded. The men thought about it, then turned, "Fine, but you two have to come. Fuhurer's orders." mom sighed with relief and ran toward us, as the two man walking upstairs. Grasping us in her arms, she whispered to us, "Mommy and daddy are going away for a while. We'll be back, so go to Charlie's and stay there. We will be back real soon." she said, her calm voice sweeping over us. Kitani and I nodded, and mom left up the stairs in a real hurry.

The door slammed, and Kitani and I were left, all alone, but together. My eyes welled, I just couldn't keep it in any longer, small tears drizzled down my cheeks. They weren't comming back, we were going to be alone, for a long time. And as I looked at the crushed horse, my hopes grew smaller and smaller. Kitani looked up at me, her usual blazing, cheerful blue eyes, now filled with worry and sadness. "It's ok, we're going to be all right." I said hugging her tightly, my tears staining her little shirt.

"We're going to be all right."

Chapter Three: Restless

That night, after Kitani and I had fallen asleep, my dreams were racked with horrendous nightmares. A man, with strange hair, he and I were locked in battle. I felt like I was going to die, suddenly, he lunged for me, and pinned me to the ground. His cold sneer borred into my heart, then, the vision in my left eye went black. Warm blood dripped onto my hands, I was dying, strange creatures then began to surround the man, all of them wanting me. The last thing I saw, was a silver haired girl, leaping in front of me. And I woke up in a cold sweat.

Kitani was snuggling next to me, I slowly sat up, and peeled her hands off of my arm. Walking downstairs, and to the kitchen, I made a small breakfast. My hands trembled with the shock from last night, they were gone...all gone, and were never comming back. There was a small knock on the door, and Charlie stood there with his mother, "Hi they Kira, are your parents home?" she asked cheerfully. I looked at my feet, and Charlie's mother's mouth formed a frown, "Oh, so it's now then." she murmered. Sadly, I nodded, "Yeah."

Kitani slowly walked down the stairs, a suitcase in her hand, "Ready?" I asked, my voice in a sad tone. My sister nodded and she stood next to me, "Then...time to go..." I muttered, turning and walking out the door, Kitani not far behind me. Charlie waited outside, a smile on his face, I smiled lightly back, then frowned again. "Let's go." he said happily beggining to walk toward his house, we followed, our steps heavy. The wind blowing the smell of this morning's breakfast past me, Kitani sniffled.

My brain tryed to remember what happened that night. Everything whent so fast, but what I do remember, is that that was the night, that I stopped crying. I was never to do it again. My life is different now, I'm leading my own path, and I'm keeping to it. Now even my dreams are different, no more child fantasies, no more fairy tales. I was going to set out, and find that boy. The light in his eyes, I knew. It was the same light in my eyes, that I had, for some reason, I knew that we would meet again. But I was not sure how.

Charlie sped up as we neared his house, "Mom! We're here!" he yelled, I smiled, and lead Kitani into the house. Our friend's mom's smiling face was always nice to see, and Kitani had already taken to her. "Welcome." she soothed, "It's not much, but it does do." Charlie ran around us, "I'll show you to your room!" he piped running up the sairs. Stopping at the top, he beckoned to me, and I carried up our bags. Our room wasn't that big, but it was just right. A window, and two beds. "It's nice Charlie." I murmered, Charlie beamed and left Kitani and I to settle in.

Imeadeatly, Kitani began emptying her stuff, including the stuffed tiger mom had made for her. "I like this place. And Charlie's mom is real nice." she said to me while spreading out her clothes, "Yeah." I replied, picking a photo out of my bag.

It showed four people, a smiling mom, cuddling a little baby Kitani, while dad's thowing me up in the air. Smiling, I placed it back in and layed on my bed, staring out the window. The clouds passed by, along with my thoughts. 'Edward...'

At dinner, I sat and picked at it, "You aren't hungry Kira?" Charlie's mom asked. Slowly, I shook my head, and Charlie's mom frowned. "May I be excused?" I asked, she nodded and I left the table, then walked outside. The sweet smell of rain lingered from yesterday, I smiled lightly, and walked up to the hill next to the house. There I sat, for a long time, watching the sun set. Until a blanket was set on my shoulders, and Charlie's mom was beside me. I set my head against her chest, her warmth and slow breathing eventually causing me to drift off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Four: A Birthday Surprise in the Sand

Today was my tenth birthday, as well as Kitani turning nine. We were on the way back to Charlie's from our house, we had looked around there. It was sad, our bread had been eaten by rats, our old funiture old and creaky. But one thing that hadn't changed, was dad's study, it still had all of his notes and books. I had been going down there alot, and had been reading until it was dinner time. Unfortunatly, Kitani had followed me today, and it turns out, that she had been reading some of dad's stuff too. Our bet was that the military would come back for this stuff, but they never did.

Charlie met us outside, his small 7 year old body slowly morphed into a tall ten year old form. He had been building more automail, and has recently been providing it to the people of out town. Everyone considers him to be a mechanical genuis, little did they know, that I had helped him as well. "Welcome back." he chimed, "Ready for cake?", I smiled and Kitani screamed, she bounced inside while Charlie and I followed. "So, how was today's customers? Did we have many?" I asked, Charlie shook his head, "Nothing really, just Andrew with a tune up. "Ahhh" I smiled, "That's very good." Charlie smiled lightly, "But it was dull here without my assistant." he said, trying to make me feel guilty. "Well, umm, let's get to that cake." I said running into the kitchen, my good friend

following me laughing.

Sweet smells of cake and other goodies filled my nose as I approached the table. Two small cakes were sitting on the large round table, one with nine candles, another with five. I smiled, lightly, 'Looks like she ran out of candles for mine.' I thought, chuckling to myself. Charlie's mom moved toward us, sitting at the table, with a knife, "Let's cut the cake!" Kitani piped. "We have to sing first." Charlie's mom wiggling a finger playfully infront of Kitani's face, the Charlie and his mom broke into song.

Everything seemed to flash back to me. That night, the birthdays, baking. Dad's studies, everything. I snapped back at the end of the song, Kitani took a big breath and blew out all of her candles, I smiled and did the same. Small cheering annouced that it was time to cut cake, taking a piece of cake, I ate it in big bites, savouring the sweet icing and chocolate. Kitani gobbled her's up and Charlie slowly ate his. "This is the best birthday ever!" she screamed throwing her hands up in the air. Just like every birthday, just like every year, it's all the same.

My footsteps were soft on the new road, I was headed toward the edge of the town, Kitani next to me, joyfully kicking a rock. It had been a while since I had been out there, definatly not for a while. The last time was the encounter with Edward, his golden eyes and blonde hair still remained in my mind. Warm winds began to pick up around us, and we reached the edge of town, the desert. It's golden sand slowly converted into grass as you entered the middle of town. It being more like a savvanah out there.

"I missed this place." I muttered, Kitani walking out in front of me, "So did I." Kitani whispered. "Mom used to take us here all the time." I remebered, "We used to watch the sand swirl around the sunset, it looked like a firey sandstorm." Kitani moved toward me and hugged my torso. "I can't believe it's been two years." I muttered, Kitani clinged to me tighter, I soon feeling her soft tears.

Her soft brown hair felt even softer on my hand, the warm breeze swept up my shirt, and the sunset before us. Kitani was right, this was the best birthday ever. We watched the sun set for a while until a small figure was seen in front of it, "Who is that...?" I muttered, Kitani picked her head up and squinted into the distance. Suddenly, the figure fell down, and remained there. "Whoever it is..." I muttered my muscles tensing, "They need some help." My legs tensed up, my body shaking, "Stay here." I ordered, sprinting toward the figure.

Large amounts of sand swirled around me as I knelt down, the figure turned out to be a black haired woman, she was unconcious, and obiously dehydrated. I turned her over, "Miss, miss?" I murmered trying to wake her up. The sand suddenly picked up and it began to blind me, 'I need to get her out of here' I muttered walking up to a fallen limb. Drawing a transmutation circle, I placed my hands on it, and the stick glowed blue. In a couple of seconds I had a makeshift sled. I dragged it over to the woman and set her on it, she blinked and opened her eyes part way. "Alchemy..." she muttered, I blinked "What?"

On the way back to Kitani, I found out that the woman's name was Mizumi, unfortunatly, she was so exhausted, that she passed out before she could say anymore. I sighed heavily as Kitani cautiously walked over to me, "Who is she?" Kitani asked, I shrugged, "I only got her name." We walked back to our old house, we were afraid of what would happen if she woke up, and our house was closer. Our door creaked open and we took her to mom and dad's old room, and set her on the bed. Curiously, I looked at her, then my back went rigged, "She has a knife!" I screamed running out of the room, and slamming the door. "A knife Kitani!" I yelled shaking my sister, "She's dangerous." Kitani grasped my shoulders, "Calm...down." she muttered. I sighed heavily and peered into the room, Mizumi was still passed out.

Slowly I closed the door and slid down it, sighing a big sigh of relief, when suddenly, there was a rustle from inside the room. "Max? MAX! DAMMIT MAX, WHERE ARE YOU!" Mizumi screamed from inside the room, my eyes widened as she ran for the door and opened it. I fell at her feet and stared up at her, a scared look on my face. "Who are you!" she yelled, dragging me into the room and slamming the door. She pinned my against the wall, "What did you do with Max?" she demanded, I shook my head. Her anger grew and so did my fear, quickly, I took her knife, and drew a transmutation circle on the wall. I slammed my hand on it and the wall began glow.

The glow soon began to creep down to the floor, and a large stone spike rose up and sent Mizumi to the other side of the room. Her eyes widened, "You..." she muttered, "You were the one in the desert." my hand was prepared to strike but I lowered it. "...huh? Yeah, that was me." I muttered, Mizumi slowly standing up, "Why?" I asked. She smiled and pointed to herself, "Well, I teach alchemy, and I didn't know a low-life town like this could have any talent." my eyebrow twitched, "Low...life...town..." I muttered, ready to sock her. I ran toward her, my fist raised, she closed her eyes, "But it looks like I found my talent." she said, I stopped dead in my tracs. "Wha?" I muttered, dumb founded, "Yup," Mizumi responded, "I guess you're going to want me to teach you. Of course I would love to. But I'm not sure, my time is all booked up." I blinked, trying to keep up with what was happening.

Kitani burst through the door, a wild look in her eyes, "Kira...SCARY MAN AT THE DOOR!" she burst out. Mizumi smiled, "Oh, this must be your sister! And she says there's a scary man at the door. Oh dear, Max must be here." she said taking Kitani by the hand and walking over to the door. She calmly opened it and my head poked out of the room, Kitani was right. There stood a tall, muscular, brown haired man. And what made him more scary was that he was holding a large shot-gun. "That's MAX!" I questioned pointing at him, Mizumi nodded and Max frowned, "It's not nice to point." he said softly. My mind boggled, "Him...you...?" I murmered, "Oh great."

After everything had been sorted out between Mizumi, I, and Max, we sat down at the table. Mizumi now to her normal self, a serious look on her face, her hands folded neatly in front of her. "Now then, I'm really retiered, in not that good of health, and shouldn't be teaching anyone. I really probably shouldn't." she muttered, now back on the subject of taking on Kitani and I as students. "But...but...we're really talented!" Kitani piped, I shushed her, "And sister is really good at alchemy!" she added. Groaning, my head hit the table, "Sister's really good at alchemy..." I whispered mockingly, "Yeah, like that's going to work." When I picked my head up, Mizumi was smiling lightly, "Maybe you guys would just be worth taking on." she said.

Kitani's blue eyes shined with hope, and Mizumi gave in, "Ok, I'll meet you at the train station at 8 tonight. No later." I sighed and smiled at her. Max, and Mizumi left, while Kitani and I headed to Charlie's.

Chapter Five: Destiny Finds Us

The sun was barely seen over the horizon, the warm wind of our town blew my shirt. "I wouldn't be returning for a while..." I said to Charlie, his eyes were shinning with tears, as with his mother's, "So, you'll have to take care of the house. And the automail work, I won't be able to help you." Charlie slowly nodded. His mom walked down the stairs, carrying my suitcase, along with Kitani's. "Here." she said, slowly handing them to us, "Take care." she soothed,

hugging my tightly.

Time slowly ticked by, it was now 7:45 PM, I had fifteen precious minutes with my friend. Charlie looked at me, a strange look in his eyes, a look I had never seen. "Kira...I hope you'll learn alot. And come back." he pleaded, I hugged him, "I'll be back. I promise." He looked at me once again, "Then promise me this, I never want you hurt. And I never want you to ever having to come to me, needing my service of work." he said, his voice serious. My eyes widened, then filled with tears, "I promise." I muttered, slowly breaking away from our hug.

Kitani joined me at the door, and we said our final goodbyes. Charlie's eyes still filled with tears, 'Bye...Char-char...' I thought.

As we walked down the road, I checked my watch, "7:50...we need to pick up the speed." I muttered. My sister heard me and began to jog, I followed her, and we jogged into the night, to the train station.

By the time we arrived, it was 7:58. My heart raced, 'We're going to be late!' I screamed inside my head. We looked around, and spotted our train, it's whistle sounded and it began spring to life. "Crud!" I screamed running after it, Kitani following me, close on my heels. Slowly, the train began to move, and I threw myself onto it, Kitani grabbing my hand and me yanking her aboard. We both sighed a deep sigh of relief as we sat in the empty traincar, "We...made...it..." I huffed, Kitani nodded, "But where's teacher?" she inquiered. I thought hard, and decided that we would look for her on the train in the morning. So we seatled to sleep, me using my coat as a pillow, Kitani, her stuffed tiger. Soon, we were fast asleep.

Once again, my dreams were bloody, but this time, much different. It seemed like I was in a lab, and my arm and leg were bleeding profusely. I screamed, but I had no voice, my body was tired, and I had no will to move. But then, there was that girl, that girl from before, her silver hair tickling my face. "Sister...it's ok, you're ok. Let's get you somewhere safe." she soothed, her voice rough, as if she had never used it before. Then, her eyes. They were blood red, it terrified me, but soon, my tired body had had enough and it was black.

I woke up, my hands bound, along with my feet. "What the..." I muttered wriggling, Mizumi's serious face then appeared in front of me as I opened my eyes wider. "How dare you be late!" she yelled her pale face turning a beet red, Kitani was sitting in the seat across from me, she waved. I smiled slightly at her, but Mizumi grasped my head, "Why were you late?" she demanded once again. My anger grew, "Why did you tie me up!" I yelled back, "Why are you so stubborn?" she asked. I blinked, then yelled only a couple of words, "I'm...not...stubborn." I muttered, then was silent for the rest of the train ride.

Mizumi was uneasy, but at least she untied me, I was now staring out at the trees and forest flying by. For one, I was not used to it, and it was bright outside. It made me feel weird, since I was away from the only place I had remained in. My teacher sat next tome, her hard brown eyes piercng my soul. She was telling me to adapt, to settle into my surroundings, but my body didn't want to. The senery began to change, from forests, to small houses, with small forests in between. "We're here." Mizumi muttered, "Here, is where you start your training." she added, looking at Kitani, and smiling lightly. Then looking at me, with a hard face.

So there it was.

Our destiny.

We were just two small girls.

In a big world.

And were going to learn how to harness the strong power of alchemy.

But were going to return, to our town, quite soon.

And after returning, we were going to go through hell.

And major promises would be broken, and tears would be shed.

And the both of us, would see the true meaning of pain.

Physical, and mental.

Chapter Six: On The Way

Several months ha passed at Mizumi's house, ever since we got there, we have been training to the point of not being able to move anymore. Slowly, I began to wander if our teacher had taken to us, because she became softer, and more open. But once again, her bitter self was brought out. It was that day, Kitani and I were outside in the back yard, and Mizumi was sparring with me.

Kitani cheered us on, boucing in the grass. We threw fists at each other, and for me, many kicks. Mizumi was so far beating me, but she seemed slower than usual self, it didn't bother me too much. "Common' Ki-ra!" Kitani yelled, me dodging another kick, I smiled, Mizumi thrown off balance. With a quick, but gentle punch, I nailed her in the stomach. Imediatly, she froze, and hunched over, clutching her stomach. Her face grew pale and her eyes hollow. "Teacher...? Are you ok...?" I asked cautiously, thinking it might be a trick. "K-kira..." she sputtered, "Go...get Max." Mizumi gasped for breath and coughed forcefully.

She covered her mouth, then her arm lay limp, blood smeared on her hand. Kitani stared, horrified, "Teacher!" I cried, running for her. Mizumi colapsed, and I swiftly caught her, slowly letting her down. Concern in my eyes, I turned to Kitani, "You heard her! Go get Max!" I yelled. For a second, Kitani froze, but then jumped up and dashed inside the small brown house. "Mizumi...it's ok...you're alright." I whispered, cradleling her head gently. Teacher opened her eyes slowly and looked up at me, then she slowly closed them, her mouth forming into a smile.

Later on, we ended up in the hospital, teacher in a small windowless, white room. An I.V. stuck out of her arm, and her hair was up in ponytail. The doctor had shooed us out of the room eairlier, and now, as we waited outside, he re-emereged. "She's all messed up inside. I can't really say how, but it's pretty bad." he said, removing his glasses, "You'll have to keep an eye on her. And keep her from doing any rigorous activity." Max nodded, "When may she leave?" at this, the doctor smiled, "As soon as her I.V. is done. Which shouldn't take long." We smiled, and the doctor left.

After the whole thing, Mizumi had changed. Her movements had slowed, and she always seemed to be staring at something that wasn't there. Plus her face usually as white as a ghost. Alot of times I worried about her colapsing again, but she never did. Most of the time she lost her breath, and had to lay down for the day. I wandered why she was like this. I knew it was none of my buisness, but I wanted to know. Yet I continued training, some alchemy, and some self defense. And I grew stronger, my knowledge beforehand of alchemy helping my along. Kitani, also became stronger, I was afraid that soon

she would surpass me.

And by the age of twelve she almost did. It had been two long years since we had came to Mizumi's, and it seemed so long. The days, the nights, and the memories. We all were smiling, remembering the day we met. How small we were. How unaware of our surroundings, and mostly, the people we loved.

That night of our birthdays, we were sharing our old memories, and stories, of what we once had. Mizumi sat on the chair, smiling and looking at us all, with interest. But it was the same as everytime we did this, she never spoke. It was always Kitani, Max and I. Kitani and I began to wander, but teacher sent us up for the night. After Kitani was asleep, I snuck back downstairs, and crept into the kitchen. Mizumi sat at the table, her hands grasping a cup of coffee. She turned around when I entered the room.

"You want to know don't you?" she asked, "What? About what?" I muttered dumbly. "Why I am sick, of why I cough, and loose my breath. I can see it, the look in your eyes, the look of curiousity." she replied, smiling slightly. I went and sat down in front of her, "So, why is it that you're sick...? I mean, you always seem pale, and look like you're going to pass out." I asked. She frowned, "Do you really want to know why?" she asked, as if to warn me, I nodded, my expression hard. "Well then, where should I begin?"

Chapter Seven: The Mist Clears

Mizumi sat in front of me, her eyes slowly closing. "It was hard," she began, her voice shallow, "loosing my son. My one and only son." My heart wrenched, teacher continued, "He was the one that brought happiness to my life. Joy, a sense of security." she said, smiling slightly. But her expression soon changed, "But then that day. My son was on his way home, from the military. I had begged him in the first place not to join, but his thick head was too hard to penitrate." she said, "He was walking home, and I was on the porch. His head hung low, and his posture was smug. I could tell somthing was bothering him." Muzumi's eyes began to twitch lightly, "He came to me, and hugged my tight. 'Take care mother.' he had said, then had

left. In uniform." now, she was in tears.

I was slightly afraid, but I left my seat and scooted the one next to her up, and hugged her gently. She struggled, but stopped, and accepted it. "I didn't see him again, until an officer came. And gave me the news." she said struggling with the words, spitting them out between light sobs, "It turns out he was murdered. His neck slit, and his body disposed of in a military office. Grusome as it was, he looked so peaceful when he was laid to rest." Her crying slowly began to subside, "That night, I decided, that I would do it." My eyes grew wide, and my heart lept. I knew exactly what she meant. "Human transmutation, the ultimate sin. And equivelent exchange did it's part." she continued, holding her stomach. "I'm now messed up inside. Unable to have children, and my stomach lining thin. Making me prone to bloody sores in my digestive system." teacher stated, opening her eyes.

"That was after the attempt, during it, was a whole other phenomenon." Mizumi muttered, "I saw everything. At least that's what it seemed like. Everything flashed past, at a rapid rate. But my brain was able to process it." Her body shuddered, "It was amazing. Then, after that, I was able to perform alchemy with a transmutation circle." I nodded, understanding, and let go of my sensei. She sat up and looked at me, a small smile on her face. "And that's why I took on you." she said, once again putting her head down on her arms on the table, "Your delema reminded me so much of what I had to go through. Yet at first, I was afraid. Afraid that taking on you two would uproot too many memories." My eyes twinged, but I held back the tears.

Mizumi smiled, and sighed, "You better get to bed." she ordered. I nodded and got out of my chair, stopping for a moment, but then venturing back to my room.

Kitani was fast alseep, her body curled up, and her hair draped over her eyes. Smiling, I pulled the sheets over her, and walked over to my own bed. The moon shone through the window. The same moon that was there that had been there 5 years ago. I sighed, then yawned, tiredness getting the best of me. My head hit the pillow, and within moments, I was deep asleep. Waiting for what kind of things tommorow would bring.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Eight: Delayed

Later in the year, Kitani and I were almost done with our training. Our minds and body regularly exercised, we were quite strong. Though, Mizumi still had bouts of coughing, we continued. My attitude toward her had changed a little since the night when she told me about her past. For some reason, I wanted to tell her more of mine, but, I just couldn't. Our lives continued, and we were almost ready to return home. I walked outside; it was a day before our return.

And it was raining, hard.

Slowly, I walked out there, in a t-shirt and shorts, and tipped my head up. The rain ran down my back, and some drops landed in my eyes, causing me to squint. It was cold, but it felt good. Soon, my clothes started to sag, and my hair started to cling to my back. Sighing, I walked down the road, toward the inner part of the town. "I never did get to adventure around here..." I muttered my voice slightly shaky as I heard a crack of lightning. The cold overcame me, and I crawled into a diner. A bell announcing my presence. Three heads looked up, one chef, a waitress, and a customer. Sighing, I lugged my feet over to the bar, and took a seat.

My cold head hit the counter, and the waitress lifted my hair with her pen. "You ok? You're all wet?" she asked me, in a rough deep voice. I lifted my head up and smiled, "I'm ok...just tired." I replied, my head hitting the counter once again. The waitress laughed, "Ok, one hot chocolate, and slice of cake, coming up." she hollered. She walked around the bar, and sat next to me, "So you're Mizumi's student?" she asked, my head shot up and I looked at her, "How did you know?" The kind lady laughed, "There was a rumor, that she had taken on another student. Possibly two." she said, "Is the rumor true?" I nodded, my hair falling in my face as I did, "Yes, me and my sister." She smiled, and got the cake and the hot chocolate.

I had eaten the cake, and was now slowly sipping my hot chocolate. The waitress had now introduced herself as Manny. "The cake and drink is on me." she said as I finished my hot chocolate, my mouth cracked a smile, "Thank you." I said bowing. Soon I began to leave, but she caught my by the sleeve, "Good luck." she added, "Mizumi may be tough, but she has a strong heart." I smiled, "Thanks, and good luck to you and this diner."

Mizumi was standing in front of the door, "Where have you been?" she asked, her voice stern. "Uh...well...I was out in the rain, and I got hungry. So I went to the diner by the road." I replied, Mizumi relaxed and beckoned for me to come in. Once inside, she draped a towel over my shoulders, and I lay down on the couch. Slowly slipping off to sleep.

I came down with a cold the next day, and was coughing quite a bit. Teacher had suggested that I not train today, but I insisted. With a slight fear of my over- exerting myself, I let Mizumi teach Kitani more self defense, while I read up on more alchemy. Kitani tired easier than me, and was soon done in a few hours. She wobbled inside for some water, and to chat with Max. My nose was stuffed into a book, of Human Transmutation that I had brought when we came. I was sitting under a tree, in the shade, coughing every once and a while. Mizumi came and sat down, looked at what I was reading, then frowned.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, not meeting my eyes, "Ok." I replied, closing my book and looking up to the sky. "I can't wait to get home...I bet Charlie misses me..." I muttered, Mizumi sighed, "You ever miss your parents?" she asked. My head nodded slowly, "They left...without telling me why." I said, "The only explanation I got was that they left because of the war...but I don't believe them..." Teacher frowned and wrapped her arm around me, "Your parents were good people. They were always helping people, and doing things that benefited the community." she said, "But it was unfortunate that they had to go because of the war." I pushed away from her.

"That's not true! It couldn't be the war! Why were the men so rough with them!" I yelled, staring at her, anger in my eyes, wanting answers. "Why! Why did they leave!" my voice rose, then cracked, "Why did they just leave us...two girls...all alone..." My legs collapsed, and my eyes began to well, I fought back the tears, and Mizumi stood up. She slowly placed a hand on my back, and began to rub it. My memory flashed, 'Mom...'

Dinner that night was unusually silent, but Mizumi soon broke the silence with a cough, and began to speak. "So, you guys are going back tomorrow?" she said, Kitani nodded, but then Mizumi asked, "But, is Kira well enough?" I fumed, "Yes! I'm well enough!" I yelled standing up, "I'm as strong as an Ox!" Kitani giggled, and Max smiled, Mizumi finally smiling as well.

I began coughing, and sat down.

We continued our dinner, ending with cake. And conversations, mostly about what we missed and were happy to return to at home. Mizumi finally joined in, with a quick passing word, but then was silent once again. Max talked about how he came to meet Mizumi, and how different she was back then. Kitani talked about how she was going to be happy to see Charlie once again, I agreed with her, then began to think about him. I wandered if his automail business was going well, or if he was doing well physically. My hopes got up, and I stared at the ceiling, drifting into my fantasies, and leaving my reality behind.

_There was a loud boom, and a door opened. A tall, short haired man walked into a large room. Hauling behind him what looked like a girl, in hand cuffs, and a leopard on a leash. As light filled the room, you could see a large circle, with strange symbols drawn upon it, with chalk. The girl struggled as she was dragged into the middle of the large circle, along with the leopard. Slowly, the man chained her and the leopard there, the girl screamed and struggling to get free frantically. Cursing, the man took out a shot with a long needle. He jabbed it into her arm, and injected the liquid. The girl calmed down, and seemed to be sleeping. Laughing, the man walked to the edge of the circle, kneeling down. "Experiment 24, human with animal." he said, placing his hands on the circle. Glowing blue, the circle swirled, the girl and the leopard being engulfed in the light. In the dark corner of the room, a voice screamed, "No! Don't!" Only a little light reached that part of the room, but as the light grew bigger from the circle, you could see a girl, hunched over. Bleeding from a stub on her right leg, "You'll kill her!" she screamed. The light began to die, and a form was sitting now in the middle of the circle. It looked more like a monster, a cross breed between a cat and a human. But whatever it was, it lay, lifeless. "No...you didn't...NO!" the girl in the corner screamed, the guy began to snicker, as he stood up. _

_He slowly walked over to the lifeless body, and kicked it. "Worthless piece of shit...couldn't even survive!" he yelled, taking out a book and a pencil. "Experiment number 24, failed." Sighing, he walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. The small girl, her stub bleeding, crawled over to what was left of the girl. A crimson trail she left behind her, slowly, she flung her body onto the girl's. "How could I let this happen...I'm so sorry..." she whispered, now holding what was left of her leg. "I'm so sorry...Kitani..."_

Chapter Nine: Welcome Back

Mizumi looked at me, smiling lightly, not letting her emotions get the best of them. Max had Kitani in a bear hug, Kitani beaming widely, "I'll miss you so much!" Kitani squealed, hugging Max almost as tight as he was hugging her. I smiled, 'We're going back...' my brain raced with thoughts, Kitani finally tapped me on the back, and I snapped out of my pondering state. She pointed to Mizumi, who was holding out her hand, a necklace dangling from it, I was surprised as a noticed the symbol. "Nicolas Flamel?" I muttered, taking the necklace and dangling it in front of my face, Mizumi nodded, "For strength...and courage...but mostly for hope." Then, our teacher did something I never expected; she walked up to me, and squeezed me in a small hug. I smiled as she let go, and nodded. "Time to go." I muttered, grabbing my bag, and Kitani's. Mizumi waved as we left her house, Max wrapping her arm around her. Kitani and I walked toward the train station, teacher and Max re-entering their little house.

Steam flowed around outside the window of the train car, Kitani was asleep on the table, but I remained awake, clutching the necklace. 'Why did she give me this... ?' I wandered, 'What use can it be...except for decoration?' I sighed, and fastened the clasp as it was around my neck. The necklace was unusually heavy, but I didn't let it weigh me down, lifting up my head I stared out of the window. Trees, mountains, and meadows rolled by us, my hair fell in my face as the landscape lolled me to sleep.

Tears stained my face, as I pressed my face against a warm body; it lay lifeless, not breathing. It was dark in the room, and the body that my face was on was slowly surcomming to rigor. My ears picked up a cackling far away, coming from behind a door. Then another voice, "Fariba! Fariba! Anyone off for Fariba!" it hollered, I jerked up, waking up from my dream. Kitani looked at me weird, out bags in her hands, "Why are you crying sister?" she asked shyly, unsure if she would upset me. Pressing my hand to my cheek, I frowned, "Nothing..." I muttered, standing up, "It's nothing..."

My sister walked out of the train station, my footsteps following her close behind. She turned around, and looked at me, "Are you sure you're ok? Did teacher say something?" she asked in a concerned voice, "You're starting to worry me." A smile cracked my face, "I'm fine!" I yelled, running up to her and grabbing her hand, "Just trying to build up the excitement!" Kitani giggled and pulled away from my grasp, she ran ahead and we chased each other to Charlie's.

At first, we didn't recognize Charlie's house. It was huge! Bigger then before! And it had a sign on it, reading 'Automail Service'. I beamed, and we walked up to the door, "Here it goes." I sighed knocking twice. First, no one answered, but then, an annoyed Charlie came to the door, "I told you Sam, we can't do the surgery!" he yelled, not even looking at us. "Erm..." Kitani muttered, lifting a finger, Charlie looked up, and his eyes grew wide. "K-kira?" he stuttered, "Is that...you?" he asked, I nodded, and Charlie walked forward, placing a hand on my face. "You...have changed so much..." he said stroking my face, then picking up my hair, "And your hair...it's so long." in disbelief, he looked at me. "Kira..." he then muttered, hugging me tightly, "I can't believe it's you...it's been so long..." his voice cracked.

After a long reunion, Charlie took me and Kitani inside, to show us around. "Yeah, my job is really important to this town, people need automail, and come here." he said, pointing to the operation room, and his workshop. I nodded to every one, happy to be back in my old town. Everything seemed the same...but yet, some things were different. Charlie was different, he had strong arms, an intelligent face, and his shaggy brown hair now tied in a pony tail. I couldn't take my eyes off him, and froze, as him and Kitani walked on.

I heard coughing coming from behind the door next to me, and then a string of curses. My curiosity got the best of me, and I cracked open the door. A tall man lay on the bed, blankets tucked in around him, he didn't notice me. Forcefully, he coughed again, this time spitting blood onto his blanket, "Dammit..." he muttered, uncovering himself, revealing an automail arm. Fear and pity welled up inside me, and I shut the door, 'I hope I never have to go through that...' I thought, slumping down the door and staring at the wall.

Charlie's mother had made a delicious meal, but I was quite tired and still recovering from my bout of illness. So I decided to enjoy it upstairs in the guest bedroom. There was a small desk in the corner, with a lamp, so I took out one of my alchemy book, and started on my meat. Charlie walked in a while after I was done, and picked up my plate. He bent over and looked at what I was reading before he left, "What's that?" he asked, "I can't understand it." I chuckled, "It's a book on human transmutation. Not many can understand it." I mused. "Oh..." Charlie mumbled before leaving silently, 'He really cares about me...' I thought to myself, 'He's concerned...' my body tensed, 'But why should he be...? It's just research. Not like I'm going to ever need this info anyway.'

Chapter Ten: A Horrible Dream

Kira slept in her soft bed, finally back at her home. Her red head fanned out around her as she curled up. She twitched as a fly landed on her leg, and swatted it away. It buzzed downstairs, as two men were sneaking up into the house. They whispered to each other, telling about how they were going to get some good ones. The two split up at the top of the stairs, one going into Kira's room, the other into Kitani's. A guy looked at Kira curiously, 'Is this really the strong alchemist?' he wandered slowly flipping her over and binding her hands. Kira suddenly woke up, and kicked the guy in the stomach; he fell backwards as Kira sat on her bed, shocked with fear. He leapt at her as she struggled, kicking and wriggling desperately, "Let me go!" she hissed, the guy sneering as he gagged her with some cloth. An immensely harassed Kira kicked as he flung her over his shoulder and walked out, to see the other guy with

sleeping Kitani in his hands.

With a quick jolt of reality, Kira let out a muffled scream and fell off of the guy's shoulder, her head slamming into the wall, and slumping down, silent. The man cursed and flung her over his shoulder once again, the two walked out, not leaving a trace in the moonlight. Nothing but their voices softly lingering in the air.

I slowly opened my eyes, the searing pain in my head slowly making me close them again. "Damn...stupid...guys...WAIT!" I thought aloud, looking around frantically, "Where's Kitani!" I yelled. A door cracked open, and a tall figure stood in the light, it was incredibly dark in the room, but it was big as well as empty. "Good, you're up. Time to eat, you have a big day ahead!" he bellowed dropping a plate to the floor, sending it clattering. My brown eyes stared up at him, and I said nothing, "Well! Eat it!" he yelled, his anger quickly rising, I lifted up my hands, still bound. He chuckled, and then pulled out a long knife, slicing the ropes. I nodded, and slowly began to

eat, the man left, leaving me in the dark.

Soon, the light came back, a little while after I had finished my food, and I felt drowsy. My head dangled down, me looking at my upper legs, "Well well, she's awake. And has arrived." a man's voice hissed, my head shot up, and I glared at a man with glasses. He grinned, "How are we? Are we ready today?" he asked in a mocking voice, my eyes grew wide with fear, "What are you going to do to me? Kill me? Use me? Please, don't touch my sister! Please!" I screamed at him. The man rushed over to me and grabbed my chin his grin growing into a sneer, "All of those 'requests' will be filled. As long as you don't fight, and you do as we tell you. Oh, and don't even think about running. Because, then, you'll be killed on the spot."

My brown eyes grew even wider, he was serious, I'm in danger.

"So then, are we good now? No running, you do as told?" he asked devilishly, my head hang low, and I nodded slowly, my hopes of finding Kitani again diminishing, the man smiled, "Good...good..." he muttered, walking out of the door and leaving me in the darkness once again.

I had spent at least two days in the dark room, I lost track of time. They continued to drug the food, but soon found out it didn't work, because I refused to eat, or drink. The men resorted to injecting drugs into me, so they had to bind my hands again. My body was ragged; I was unhealthy, and hungry. Nothing seemed to matter to me right now; I wished I would just die. Or they kill me. But I couldn't, once I got hold of a knife, I just couldn't. Somewhere, some place in my heart told me that Kitani was alive. So I had to stay alive, for her, my will though slowly slipping away.

Men continued to enter the room, and disappear once again. On the last time, they blindfolded me, and I heard the clacking of chalk. My heart wrenched as I pondered and relied on one theory, I was going to be a chimera soon. I knew it, and I felt it. Soon I would be changing, in physical make up. Alchemy, why would it turn on me. My life was turning into a horrible dream. And I was just a puppet in it. My arms and legs being controlled by a puppeteer, and even my voice. Which I eventually lost.

The men were becoming angry, and ancey. Soon, they unblindfolded me, and turned on a dim light. It only lit up a little part of the room, but not my corner. Yet, I could see the large transmutation circle in the center of the room, my heart leapt, I'm next…


End file.
